This invention relates to a plantar fascitis support apparatus with support and adjustment features which enhance the comfort, adjustability and support provided by the apparatus. Plantar fascitis is a medical condition characterized by a tear in the arch ligament, or plantar fascia, on the bottom of the human foot. The plantar fascia extends from the base of the heel bone to each of the toes of the foot. Plantar fascitis results when, either suddenly or gradually, motion and/or lack of arch support causes the flattening of the arch or the spreading of the toes such that sufficient pressure is exerted on the bottom of the foot to tear the plantar fascia. Injury often occurs as the result of hyperextension of the toes in the upward direction during exercise.
Plantar fascitis can be quite debilitating in that everyday activities such as walking and standing are very painful. Typically, most pain is experienced in the heel area, where the plantar fascia attaches to the heel and where tears and separations often occur. Plantar fascitis is most easily treatedxe2x80x94and, from the patient""s perspective, most efficiently treatedxe2x80x94by wearing a foot support especially designed to help heal the condition while permitting the patient to remain relatively mobile. Some plantar fascitis supports are designed for use only when the patient is resting, i.e., when little or no weight is being applied to the injured foot. Other plantar fascitis supports, such as the present invention, can be worn by the patient during activity as well as when at rest.
Some conventional supports are either too bulky to be easily worn with footwear, or so flimsy that too little support is provided, inadequate adjustment is provided, or the support loses proper adjustment during wear. The present invention provides a plantar fascitis support apparatus which addresses these problems.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a plantar fascitis support apparatus which is lightweight and comfortable within conventional footwear.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plantar fascitis support apparatus which has a wide range of adjustment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plantar fascitis support apparatus which remains in adjustment during extended wear.
It is another object of the invention to provide a plantar fascitis support apparatus wherein the hook elements of conventional hook-and-loop fastener elements are covered and therefore do not contact the skin or clothing.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a plantar fascitis foot support apparatus, including a support strap for being positioned in a generally U-shaped configuration along the medial and lateral aspects of the ankle and extending under and supporting the plantar fascia region of the foot. An ankle-encircling retention strap is attached by its opposite ends to the support strap at a substantially right angle thereto for retaining the support strap in a supporting position against the plantar fascia region. The improvement comprises the support strap including an inelastic segment and at least one attached elastic segment for providing controlled stretch of the support strap during placement on the foot and during subsequent movement of the foot while the support is in place. Complementary and releasably-adjustable fastener elements are carried by the retention strap and the support strap for permitting lengthwise adjustment of the support strap relative to the plantar fascia region of the foot. The fastener elements include a first fastener element carried by an outer surface of the retention strap, a second fastener element carried by an inner surface of the support strap for being adjustably-mated with the first fastener element for retaining the support strap and the retention strap in a desired position relative to each other, and a third fastener element carried on an outer surface of the support strap. A fastener cover is carried by the retention strap and has a fourth fastener element carried on an inner surface thereof for mating with the third fastener element of the support strap.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second fastener elements comprise complementary hook and loop fastener elements.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the third and fourth fastener elements comprise complementary hook and loop fastener elements for increasing the shear force required for separation of the support strap and the retention strap for covering any of the third fastener elements exposed on the outer surface of the retention strap against contact with the skin of the wearer.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a pad is provided for being positioned on the support strap for engaging the plantar fascia region of the foot when the foot support is in place on the foot.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, adjustment elements are provided for releasably adjusting the pad on the strap.
Preferably, the adjustment elements comprise complementary hook and loop fastener elements carried respectively by the pad and the support strap.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, a support strap is provided for being positioned in a generally U-shaped configuration along the medial and lateral aspects of the ankle and extending under and supporting the plantar fascia region of the foot. An ankle-encircling retention strap is attached by its opposite ends to the support strap at a substantially right angle thereto for retaining the support strap in a supporting position against the plantar fascia region. The improvement comprises the support strap including an inelastic segment and at least one attached elastic segment for providing controlled stretch of the support strap during placement on the foot and during subsequent movement of the foot while the support is in place.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a support strap is provided for being positioned in a generally U-shaped configuration along the medial and lateral aspects of the ankle and extending under and supporting the plantar fascia region of the foot. An ankle-encircling retention strap is attached by its opposite ends to the support strap at a substantially right angle thereto for retaining the support strap in a supporting position against the plantar fascia region. The improvement comprises complementary and releasably-adjustable fastener elements carried by the retention strap and the support strap for permitting lengthwise adjustment of the support strap relative to the plantar fascia region of the foot. The fastener elements include a first fastener element carried by an outer surface of the retention strap, a second fastener element carried by an inner surface of the support strap for being adjustably-mated with the first fastener element for retaining the support strap and the retention strap in a desired position relative to each other, a third fastener element carried on an outer surface of the support strap, and a fastener cover carried by the retention strap and having a fourth fastener element carried on an inner surface thereof for mating with the third fastener element of the support strap.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a support strap is provided for being positioned in a generally U-shaped configuration along the medial and lateral aspects of the ankle and extending under and supporting the plantar fascia region of the foot. An ankle-encircling retention strap is attached by its opposite ends to the support strap at a substantially right angle thereto for retaining the support strap in a supporting position against the plantar fascia region. The improvement comprises first complementary and releasably-adjustable fastener elements carried by an outer surface of the retention strap and an inner surface of the support strap for permitting lengthwise adjustment of the support strap relative to the plantar fascia region of the foot, and second complementary and releasably-adjustable fastener elements carried by an outer surface of the support strap and an inner surface of a cover carried by the retention strap for providing enhanced attachment force between the retention strap and the support strap.
Preferably, the cover is attached to the retention strap at one end of the cover.
Preferably, the first and second fastener elements comprise complementary hook and loop elements.